Don't Stand in the Fire - Oneshot
by dotdedo
Summary: A little backstory on my oc human hunter, Jaygron Blackbrew. Jaygron takes a trip to war-torn Ashenvale to request that his night elf friend, Shidara, be dismissed from the line of duty after she had a war related accident that caused her to go blind. However his trip takes an unexpected turn for the worse.


The sounds of war echoed the forests of Ashenvale. Jaygron was not here as a soldier, but as a messenger. He had came here, asking that his friend Shidara to be dismissed after she had an accident that caused the night elf to go blind. A couple of poison daggers from a rogue had caused it. Shidara was reasonably upset about the whole thing, her dream was to fight for her people and now this disability of hers hindered her chances of accomplishing that. Jaygron had given her hope of learning to learn to fight, despite the fact she was blind. She was smart, and she would be able to figure it out and learn how to use her other senses to fight. Since her accident she had become more dependent around him, using him to see her surroundings for her. He felt bad for leaving her for this message, but she insisted he couldn't possibly be around her at all times and needed to learn to 'see' by herself.

A sound in the distance interrupted his thoughts. He started to climb a nearby tree, although it wasn't easy. He had inherited the well-known half-dwarven Blackbrew build from his father's side. He liked trees because they were a good source of camouflage, but he wasn't as graceful with them as the elves were.

Jaygron sat in the tree, camouflaged by the thick leaves. A blood elf female entered, she paused for a moment, studying her surroundings. Suddenly a night elf ambushed her. Jaygron had not seen the other, he must of been hiding well for any horde. He guessed the elf had seen Jaygron but did not say anything, for it would give away his cover. He readied his bow, but his ally was too close to get a clear shot. The blood elf finished the other in a swift swipe with one of her daggers. He shot an arrow before she could stealth away. He knew well enough from his mother that rogues hit and run in the blink of eye. He had one shot and he landed it dead on. The rogue fell to the ground, limp. He climbed down the tree to retrieve his arrow.

He returned his original business when he heard another sound, but this time he did not have enough time to hide.

A second blood elf, a warlock. "Aelinda?" He called out, not noticing the human. He saw the scene before him and gasped "Baielore, ri!" over the body of the female blood elf. He looked up just Jaygron tried to back away from the scene with his pet.

"You," The warlock growled in common, marching towards the teen. Jaygron quickly grabbed an arrow. Flames flickered in the hands of the warlock. He fired at the hunter, hitting him in the shoulder, catching his clothing on fire. He panicked to put the fires out. The flames contacted with his skin, sending waves of pain. The warlock sent another shot of fire at the human.

Jaygron screamed, the flames licking at his flesh, but the warlock did not resent. The foliage around him was also aflame, making it impossible for Jaygron to escape. '_I'm going to die like this_' a fear rose in him.

"Mercy, please!" Jaygron cried out in his panic.

"You didn't show my sister mercy." The warlock hissed.

Out of nowhere, a night elf sentinel appeared. She stabbed the warlock, not enough to do serious damage, but enough to interrupt him. She grabbed Jaygron and ran, ignoring the blood elf to get him to safety.

When Jaygron woke he was in Darnassus. A priestess was near him.

"Oh you're awake," She said.

"How did I get here?" He asked. He had so many questions now.

"One of the sentinels saved you and took you here to to a healer, you were out for about a day."

"Do you know her name?" Jaygron asked, the sentinel deserved to know his appreciation for saving him.

The priestess shook her head "No, I do not. She dropped you off at the temple of the moon, asking for a healer, and then left back to her duty."

He nodded, disappointed he did not catch her name. Later he would have to ask around and find her. Suddenly, he thought what his family must be thinking by now. "Wait, what about my family, they live in Ironforge." He asked again, his parents would be so worried by now, with good reason. He was expected to be gone for just a day.

"A druid named Judicus came by here yesterday, he said he knew your family and was going to tell them you are here and healing."

Jaygron nodded, he knew Judicus. He was a close friend of his mother and the father of Shidara. He calculated if Judicus had left on a boat yesterday, his family would be hearing from him by tomorrow at earliest. It was doubtful he found a mage to teleport him to Ironforge or else his mother would have been here by now.

"You got pretty hurt there, I think you're going to have permanent scarring on your face and chest." She explained.

"How bad is it?" He asked again.

The priestess left to get him a mirror. She carefully removed some of the wraps so he could see. He saw deep red scars on his left cheek and all down to his neck and to his shoulder.

"Damn," He mused.

"I just remembered, a friend of yours has been wanting to see you."

"Shidara?" He guessed.

"Yes that's her name, I'll go get her, she would be happy to hear you're awake."

The priestess left, leaving him alone. She was gone for a little while, when Shidara came into view. "Jaygron?" She called out, to find where he was.

"I'm here." He said. Her facial expression brightened upon hearing his voice and she walked over to him. The blind elf had learned to use her hands to check for obstacles within a room and to feel her way around them. "Jay they said you were pretty hurt," She said "And said something about burn scars?"

He lightly grabbed her wrist and brought her hand to his face so she could feel and directed her hand down to his chest so she could feel the severity of the burns, but making sure she knew that not all of his skin was scarred.

"It hurts?" She asked, feeling him flinch under her touch.

"A little, to be honest I can't feel most of it." He explained.

Shidara hugged him, being careful around his left side where most of the damage was. "Jay I was so worried."

He hugged her back "I know, it all happened so fast. I'm okay now."

"What happened?" She asked "I didn't get a full story."

"I really don't know. There was this blood elf rogue, she didn't see me, but I saw he kill a sentinel. So, I killed her. Then there was this other blood elf, I think it was her brother... by the way he talked and acted. I tried to get away but he snapped and attacked me, he used fire and it wasn't long before I was trapped in it."

She gasped "Jay, you could have died."

He hugged her again. "I won't leave you, I promised I'd be your eyes remember?"

"I remember," She said hugging him tighter.


End file.
